


Healing Through Touch

by russianspiderromanova



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Red Room (Marvel), buckynat - Freeform, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianspiderromanova/pseuds/russianspiderromanova
Summary: Natasha accidentally brushes up against James. James doesn't hate it and Natasha remembers how things used to be between them.





	Healing Through Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Imagine Bucky craving touch like oxygen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/405693) by ImagineBucky. 



> Inspired (in part) by a post by ImagineBucky on Tumblr and my writing with FaceMyPast (also on Tumblr).

It wasn’t intentional. The brush of her body against his. It was habit. Old and from a time in their lives when they had been in love. A time when all that they had that was real, was  _each other_. 

However, the moment that she had realized what she had done, ~~Natasha~~   _Natalia_ had begun to pull back and away from him. That was, until she noticed his  _response_. 

The same response that he had had when they had been together a  _lifetime_  ago. 

It made her stop and  _nearly_  hesitate, before she did it again. 

As she moved, memories flooded through her. Memories of stolen nights and desperate kisses. 

A desperation brought on by needing to touch someone whom wanted to be touch. Someone who was real and there and also very much in need of something real. Something that wasn’t forced on them by those that controlled nearly every insignificant and significant moment of their lives. 

Stolen points in time that were hot and heavy with (often) unspoken love and kinship between two broken and yet still living weapons. As, at that time, they hardly considered themselves to be anything but a specially and specifically calibrated weapons shaped, molded and created by the secret puppet masters and manipulators of the Red Room. 

Even knowing that death was a very real possible punishment hadn’t been a deterrent for this pair of soviet spies. 

 ** _In the present_** , while everything had changed, the Black Widow was still attracted to and in love with the man that had been the Winter Soldier. 

True, she didn’t know the pieces of him that was James Buchanan Barnes. But, that didn’t stop her.  _This_  was a man who had known her inside and out like no other man could or would. 

That was what had her giving into old habits around him. 

Fingers running through his hair, as they sat close and watched TV or sat in companionable silence, while she (or they both) read whatever book was close at hand.  

Natalia Romanova had never been able to treat  _her_  James like a dangerous weapon. 

Even when she should have. She could never believe that  _he_ could ever truly do her harm. Whether he was under the control of his programmed command codes or she was. They couldn’t really hurt each other. 

Neither was capable of it and  _never_ would be. 


End file.
